The present disclosure relates to the field of environment sensors for blind or visually impaired persons. Environment sensors can convey information about objects in the vicinity of a user. One example is the white cane. With a white cane a user can gain information about obstacles on the floor and also, for example, steps. However, by moving the white cane around on the floor no information can be obtained about obstacles or objects at another height above the floor. Furthermore, the range in which objects on the floor can be detected is limited by the length of the white cane.